Dark Past 0
Well I guess this is the best place to put a Bionicle Fanfiction on this website. Let us see how I fair up against the rest of you guys. Enjoy. 'Note: This takes place in an alternate universe far back in the past so don’t expect to see any of the main cannon characters and if you do want cannon characters then suck it up. ' Prologue: The Aftermath Begins. No one knows why it started we have always been fighting for as long we can remember before I was created. The world we live on and call home has been the battlefield of a tragic war between the beings of shadow and evil known as the Makuta and the ones who fight for justice and freedom the Toa. The Toa and Makuta and everything else were created by a being far superior than all that stands on the rock, the Great Spirit Mata Nui. For awhile everything was peaceful then the Makuta took a frightening stand as the put Mata Nui in the deepest of slumber, leaving the planet known as Aqua Magna to become a barren waste land. The Makuta began to sweep the lands taking it all for themselves. The Toa though began to resist the shadow army. That is where I am today fighting a war extending over one hundred and fifty years to the present. It was cold that morning on a small island just west of Destral. I was on a small assignment gone horribly wrong. I was supposed to make contact to a militia on a mountain on the other side of this island. Well the message must have been intercepted or it was just coincidence that an entire squadron of Rahkshi led by a Makuta came to the exact same island I was on. Of course I didn’t notice they arrived until I was ambushed leaving injured. If you’re wondering who I am my name is Hade, I’m a Toa of Fire one of the six main elements of the Toa. I’m red of course with orange on my arms. Like all Toa, Makuta, and Matoran I have a mask which are called Kanohi. Each mask has a different power depending of what it was carved of. I wear a modified Kanohi Jutlin the Mask of Corrosion. I walked the rugged path of the mountain, the sun shining through the clouds. I look up at the sky hoping for a miracle to happen and this to be all over. Lately things have been getting intense I sense the end coming to this cursed war. As I walk I thought how things were back home at the village I protected back on Destral before I came here. Despite the what you may think this isn’t all flowers and rainbows I have seen more bloodshed then anybody should see anywhere that’s the main reason why I hate working with others. It’s almost like the devil follows me everywhere I walk, every friend, soldier, and partner dies when there with me. For this reason alone my heart he become stone cold and I will continue to walk the place of death by myself. The clouds began to shed their tears on me as the mountain led me to the opposite as my left shoulder in being held by the pain of a blast of shadows from my earlier encounter from the Makuta. The sound of a small chunk of rock falling catches my attention because since when do rocks fall by themselves? I start to slow down my footsteps till I completely stop. I pull my Fire Sword from my back along with my orange shield. A shriek comes out of nowhere and startles the living daylights out of me. As I turn to my left three Rahkshi, a Guurahk, Kurahk, and a Vorahk are in a fighting position clutching their varied staffs. Despite the earlier confrontation I can take these three on this is no biggy or is it? 'Well I think this is the perfect way to end a prologue don’t you agree? Don’t worry I’ll have the first chapter sometime by the end of this week or the middle of next week and it will be longer, don't worry. Until then. ' '~theSquez~ ' Category:Stories